Home of The Terror Twins
by Elle SuperWho
Summary: Sequel to The Terror Twins. Kol and Kayla are back in Mystic Falls, they never were good in small quiet towns. Too dull. This particular town was trouble, pain and simple, and the twins coming back definitely wasn't going to help with that small problem. Trouble always had a way of following them around. This time certainly wasn't going to be an exception.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Start

Chapter 1: Back to the Start

Home. What did home even mean to them anymore? Home is the place where you can always go back to. Where you feel safe. Where you feel loved. A home is suppose to be a place of comfort.

The truth is, they don't have a home. They haven't had a home for a very long time. Maybe they never even had one. So they made their home in each other. As long as they were standing side by side, they were home. Because you see a home is not always a place. Sometimes, against all odds, you make a home out of someone. And let me tell you something, that home can be _spectacular_ but if you lose it, agony doesn't even begin to explain it.

It kills you. Once you lose that person, you are truly and irreversibly alone. Broken beyond repair.

" _Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym." ―Stephen King_

And that is why they stay together. Why they protect each other. Why they kill for each other. Why they torture, maim and destroy entire villages for each other. This is why they _live_ for each other.

The Terror Twins. Surrounded by Death and yet so _alive_. Emotionless monsters with no regard to human life but deprived of a life as children by their tyrant of a father; turned into _monsters_ against their will. The Bringers of Death on _oh_ -so many but the only salvation for each other. They are a contradiction in themselves.

* * *

The black SUV came to a sudden stop in front of the lavish mansion. The three siblings all climbed out in order to retrieve the twins' many, _many_ suitcases.

"What the bloody hell are in these?" Klaus growled out, lifting one of the heavier bags.

Kayla didn't even bother to look up, "Stop complaining, you oversized child. It's just a couple of shoes." she stated, causing Kol to snort loudly―not even troubling himself in covering it up.

"Just a couple. Of course." he mocked her, earning a glare from her and Elijah, who had come out.

Kol gave the latter his normal mocking grin which only made his brother sigh, already regretting his decision of going to find them and to bring them back to Mystic Falls. "Kol." He nodded his head in greeting, "Kayla."

"Hello, brother. Missed us, didn't you?" Kol asked sardonically.

"No one missed you, you bloody infants." Klaus called out from inside the house.

"Did no one ever tell you not to eavesdrop, Nik?" Kayla replied loudly, "Were you raised by wolves?" She asked sarcastically, without missing a beat, causing Kol to laugh when the hybrid in question only growled in response.

Elijah's irritation showed for a moment only for his usual mask to slide back on, "We need to have a chat. Go wait for me in the study." He ordered them, walking briskly away to another room.

They both narrowed their eyes at his demand but still decided to indulge him, mostly because they were intrigued by how he would try to convince them to be 'good'. When they got in the room, Bekah was already lounging on a couch, and Klaus was sitting in an old chair next to her, drawing something in one of his sketchbooks. The twins settled themselves in another sofa, waiting for their eldest siblings to arrive to scold them.

The two missing Mikaelsons came in at the same time, Elijah threw a stack of newspapers on the coffee table a disappointed scowl on his face. "149 people." He stated gravely, "You murdered 149 people in one night."

"Is this suppose to be an intervention?" Kol asked clearly amused, showing not one sign of remorse about those particular events.

"Have you no humanity left?" Finn spoke up, not even trying to hide his disgust at his siblings extracurricular activities.

"Yes." They both stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

The rest of the family didn't really know how to react to that. Klaus spoke up, looking up from his sketch, "I know I'm not one to talk about this, but you went too far. This isn't the 15th century anymore, people won't hide in their houses and pray for their god to help them if it comes out about our existence."

"And the police are slightly more equipped now a day, it would be easy for them to find a video showing you killing someone. And we can't exactly go around compelling the entire government." Rebekah finished Klaus' thought.

Kayla smirked at them, "I truly find it amusing that you think your words will have an impact on us. And before you start winning about us killing people here, you just remember…"

"You are the ones who invited us back." Kol completed her sentence, a sort of wicked gleam shining in his eyes. The twins got up and left the room without another word.

When they were finally out of earshot, Elijah spoke, "I believe this town is in for a very rude awakening."

"Indeed, brother." Klaus agreed.

* * *

"So. What do we do now, Olly?" Kayla threw herself onto the bed when they finally got to their room.

He flopped down next to her, "I don't know. And before you even think about it, I am _not_ going back to school. We have done enough of that to last us a couple of centuries."

She smiled at him, "Well, it's your turn to pick. I chose our _entertainment_ in Forks. I refuse to do all the work." She said, her smile widening when he threw her a playful glare.

He gave a long―slightly exaggerated―sigh, "As much as I hate to say this; we need a hobby that doesn't involve killing, maiming or torturing." His own words left a sour taste in his mouth, "Oh! Bloody hell! Now, I sound like Elijah and Finn. This is just bloody _fantastic_!"

Kayla couldn't keep in her laughter in at her twin's disgusted tone. "Despite your total lack of conviction, I do believe it's a semi-decent idea, we wouldn't want to kill _everyone_ in this god awful town. Though I don't see what we could do…" she trailed off lost in her thoughts

"Well, I'm sure, we'll figure something out…" Kol assured her, a positively wicked grin spreading on his face.

* * *

 ** _Hello again,  
It's been a while, I know... Really sorry about that, but I've been super busy with school. So it might take a while before the next update since I still have school stuff. *sight* I know this is kinda short but the next chapters will be longer, pinky promise. Though it might be a while, I won't abandon this story, I really love writing Kol and Kayla.  
Okay so, Ester isn't awake... yet. Nothing big happened while they were gone. There wasn't any ball so the Originals aren't linked._**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked it,  
~Elle xox_** ** _  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunions

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunions

 **! If you haven't read the first installment, THE TERROR TWINS, you might want to go check it out !**

"I'm bored." Kayla deadpanned from her spot on the couch.

It had been two hours since they woke up, two hours of atrocious, agonizing boredom.

Kol wasn't faring any better on his side of the sofa, "I'm deeply regretting our decision to find a new hobby that doesn't involve any form of pain."

"Yes, that was a dreadful idea, Olly." His twin agreed wholeheartedly, "We should go out, get acquainted with the town and our potential _toys_." Her voice held no innocence in that last statement, they were bored out of their mine and that made both of them excessively aggressive and vicious. All in all, you wouldn't want to cross path with a bored Original Twin.

"Well then My Lady, shall we?" Kol offered her his arm, which she happily latched on.

"We shall My Lord." She replied playfully.

* * *

The twins strolled on the path in the town square, looking around for anything worth their time. Both of their eyes snapped to the Mystic Grill where teenagers were gathering after school. With a glance to each other they decided to go there and maybe with the help of a bit of alcohol they could figure out an adequate pass-time.

When they went in people stared and whispered, though it was better than the first time around, but could you blame them; this town was boring as Hell. No―Hell would be a lot more interesting than Mystic Falls.

The two Mikaelson made their way to the bar, "Two bourbons, neat." Kol called out to the blonde bartender who gave them a curious glance.

He approached the two Originals, "It's 11am." He told them.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Yes. It is. Now where are our drinks?" He asked the boy.

The teen turned around muttering under his breath about the town being full of drunks, "Here you go." He handed the drinks to his customers, "I haven't seen you guys around, are you new?"

"We were born in this town, but our family left a long time ago. Our siblings came back here recently and we followed shortly after." Kayla decided to bend the truth lightly.

"Your siblings? There hasn't been any newcomers in town lately..." He trailed off.

The twins raised their glasses to their lips, smirking slightly, "Oh I'm sure you know our brother, Klaus, he has always enjoyed drinking away his problems." Kayla said amused, both of them taking notice of how his eyes widened at the name. The two siblings quietly went to sit down in a booth, keeping their attention on the bartender who clearly knew something he shouldn't.

When the boy thought they weren't looking anymore he scrambled into the back, not knowing that the two Originals could still easily hear everything. Their heightened senses picked up on his phone conversation, " _Damon?"_ He asked in a whisper

A familiar voice answered, " _What do you want quarterback?"_

" _My name's Matt."_ He shot back exasperated, " _Look, there are two people here claiming that Klaus is their brother."_ The boy explained on edge.

" _Oh."_ The vampire on the other end said, his voice filled with realisation, " _Are they twins?"_

" _I don't know! I mean, maybe, they do look alike."_

" _Brown hair, brown eyes, devilish smirk?"_ Damon asked sarcastically.

Matt gulped, knowing that this would in no way end well, " _Yeah, that's them."_

" _They're the Original twins. Just don't do anything until I get there. And whatever you do, do not anger them."_ The conversation ended abruptly.

Kol looked over to his sister clearly happy about this new development, "Well, dear, it seems as though we'll finally get a bit of action"

"It would appear so." She agreed with a smile.

After about five minutes the familiar vampire came into the Grill, beelining for the bar where Matt was waiting anxiously. They had a discussion quietly and although the twins could have effortlessly eavesdropped, they decided not to take all the fun out of it.

They got up and went to the bar, wanting to refill their now empty glasses. The pair made care of pretending that they hadn't noticed Damon and flagged down the teen who was clearly in on the whole 'vampires are real' secret. Though almost everyone knew in this damned town so it would hardly qualify as a secret anymore.

Their glasses were promptly filled by the blond. As Kol went to take his first sip, he took notice of the offensive smell coming from the amber liquid.

"Vervain." He hissed under his breath alerting his twin immediately.

Both of their eyes snapped to the nervous looking Salvatore and bartender at the other side of the bar. Kayla's gaze settled on her brother quickly, letting him know that she would take care of it.

She slowly got up, dink in hand, and started to approach the two people responsible for having spiked their drinks. Her dark eyes were glued on them, her face showed no trace of emotion. She could see the human fidget clearly very spooked at the sight of the advancing Original while the vampire plastered an infuriating smirk on his face, trying to hide his worry.

Before the two could react, Kayla had poured her drink down the vampire's back, the sizzling of his skin was like music to her ear. Damon hissed in pain, his vampiric face appearing briefly.

"It would appear that there has been a small mistake in our drinks." Kayla said with an innocent tone, "I trust that this will not occur again." She continued, her voice portraying the threat.

Matt visibly gulped before hastily nodding, knowing that a wrong move now would be deadly for many people. Damon apparently hadn't seen the memo because he only fixed a glare on the older, deadlier, creature.

Kol who had managed to near the small group without drawing their attention, clamped his large hand around the back of the Salvatore's neck, applying a bit more pressure than strictly needed.

"I suggest you show my lovely twin here a bit more respect, _mate_. And just so we are clear, yes, that _is_ a threat." The eldest twin whispered dangerously into Damon's ear.

"Kol." The familiar warning tone interrupted any further violence that could ensue from the conversation.

"Elijah." Kayla and Kol greeted at the same time, never tearing their eyes away from the writhing men.

They all heard the Original sigh deeply, "Sister, brother, is it too much to ask of you to simply stay out of trouble for a day?"

The twins shared a humour filled look, "Well, brother dear, these two _boys_ have just put vervain in our drinks for no reason other than to anger us." Kayla explained calmly.

This only served to irritate Elijah even more, "Mr Salvatore, Mr Donovan, I would expect you to know better than to purposely provoke anyone in my family." The unsaid 'especially the twins' didn't go unnoticed.

Elijah continued, "Kol, please let Mr Salvatore go, I do believe he has learned his lesson―"

"No, I really don't think he has." Kol interrupted his sibling.

"Please go back to the house, we are having a family meeting." Elijah ignored the interruption and simply continued as if Kol hadn't spoken.

At this both twins turned their heads towards their elder sibling, questioning him through their identical eyes.

Elijah knew that they didn't trust easily even when it concerned the family, "It is about the reunion of our family." He informed them.

They nodded to each other knowing that this didn't in any way mean they were over and stepped away from the two perpetrators, smirks replacing the anger that had just been on their faces.

"Have a good day, darlings." Kayla said to them before hooking her arm with her brother's, sauntering out of the Grill, Elijah quickly following behind.

* * *

The entire Mikaelson clan sat in the large parlor, all eyes on Elijah who had called for the meeting.

Said brother cleared his throat, "Brothers, sisters, I believe that in honour of our first reunion in over 900 years," to which Finn sent a glare to Klaus who in turn only smirked, not even pretending to be guilty, "We should have a ball to celebrate."

Some eyebrows shot up while others just stared at him clearly not believing his motive. While it was true that the Mikaelson's were known for their extravagant parties, there was, more often than not, a political play behind it. Like in this instance, to the ignorant humans attending it would be just as Elijah said, a reunion celebration, which isn't a total lie. But to the others who knew of the true nature of their family, they would see the the other reason of the gathering, The Mikaelson's were united again and they were there to stay, Mystic Falls was their home once more.

The Original Family, the most powerful family to walk the earth. On their own, they were all a force to be reckoned with, but together they were nearly unstoppable. And that was the whole point of the party, they were going to show their unity to those who had once opposed them.

Kayla and Kol having recently dealt with Damon Salvatore and Matt Donovan were all too happy to agree to this idea, "We will finally have a bit of action in this god-forsaken town!" Kol exclaimed, earning a smile from his twin and a warning look from both Elijah and Finn.

"As much as I hate to agree with Kol, I believe this is long overdue." Klaus pitched in.

Rebekah smiled at her siblings, "Well, you know me, I'm never one to turn down a good party."

All eyes fell on Finn, "I suppose that it is time we properly introduce ourselves to the inhabitants of this town." He agreed.

"It is settled then," Elijah said, "we will host this gathering friday evening, which gives us three days to prepare."

The family dispersed, leaving the twins alone in the room, "Promise me you'll save me a dance, _bróðir._ " Kayla demanded. [Means 'brother' in Old-Norse]

"Anything for you my _dýrr systir._ " The Old-Norse rolled off of his tongue. [Means 'dear sister' in Old-Norse]

Both twins were more than eager for the impending ball, knowing all too well that these kinds of gathering hosted by their family never did end without a bit of blood spilled.

"Do you fancy a bite to eat, Lala?" Kol asked.

A sadistic smirk spread on Kayla's lips, "I thought you would never ask, Olly."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**  
_ ** _It's been a while... again. But anyway here it is! It's kinda short again but I'm like 98.7% sure the next ones will be longer. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Love you guys!_**

 ** _Friendly reminder that I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I only own Kayla Mikaelson_**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Hope you liked it,  
Elle SuperWho -xox-**


	3. Chapter 3: We Are Family

**Chapter 3: We Are Family**

The party was set to start at 7 o'clock that night, the preparation had occurred without a hitch, though that could partly be explained by the simple fact that Rebekah had been the one to prepare everything and, after a thousand years, she definitely knew how to throw an impromptu ball.

For the first time in days, all of the Mikaelson siblings were in the same room without any threats being yelled at the top of their lungs to each other. Most of them being delivered by _dear_ Niklaus who, as usual, used the threat of a dagger to the heart to get what he wanted which really shouldn't be that big of a surprise. While the rest of them were equally shared by all Mikaelson's. Though, to be honest, if you counted Kol _nicely_ reminding Klaus of the whole 'burning-all-of-your-art-incident' like the twins affectionately called it, he was close to the Hybrid's count.

"Rebekah?" Kol called out from his spot in front of the mirror to his sister who was currently getting her nails done, "Tell me how handsome I am." He looked at her through the mirror, adjusting his suit, a smirk gracing his lips.

Rebekah glanced up from her nails, "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She said without missing a beat, earning a grin from everyone in the room.

Kol pouted childishly, turning around, his eyes falling on his twin, "Lala." He whined, "You won't be mean, will you?"

Kayla who had been looking over a couple pair of shoes for the night, scanned her twin, nodding in approval, "You will be the most attractive person there, Olly." She assured him.

He smirked at her, moving towards her and twirling her, "Ah, now, darling, I do believe that that title belongs to you." They danced to the music that was flowing out of the speakers slowly, "Though, I will be close second." He added, his eyes shining in mirth.

Kayla laughed at him, shoving him forcefully back to his previous place, "Go back to staring at yourself. I need to pick my shoes."

Kol gladly took back his spot in front of the full length mirror, continuing to admire himself in the fancy tuxedo.

* * *

The guests were finally starting to show up so the siblings parted ways, going to play the role of the rich newcomers. The twins stayed together, standing in the middle of the hall and giving fake smiles to whom ever came to introduce themselves without holding back the sarcasm in their voices, though none of the other Mikaelson's commented on it, knowing they were more likely to behave if left alone.

The two troublemakers, just recently having arrived back in town, didn't know most guests, but Elijah had briefed them on who was ' _in the know'_ , which is why they both honed in on a conversation when they heard someone addressing a middle aged woman as 'Mayor Lockwood'.

They approached her after ditching the annoying people talking to them, quickly taking notice that the person next to her was none other than Damon _bloody_ Salvatore.

They caught the end of what the mayor had been saying, "―protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

"Mayor Lockwood." Kol kissed her hand in greeting, his eyes which spoke of bloodshed and chaos piercing hers, "We haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson." The way he said his name was clearly meant as a threat.

"Kayla Mikaelson." Kayla said with the same tone as her brother, staring deep into the mayor's eyes when she turned her attention to her, "I hope you're _lovely_ town embraces us just as much as we plan to _embrace_ it."

Damon held out his hand, a mocking smirk spreading on his face, "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" He asked with a touch of smugness.

Neither of the Mikaelsons moved to accept his hand, "We've met a lot of people―" Kayla started, her voice dangerously calm.

"―And you don't particularly stand out." Kol finished with a wicked smirk.

The two threw them an amused grin before stalking off to get a well deserved drink after having dealt with so many humans.

"This is bad." They heard Damon Salvatore mutter.

As they got their drinks they could hear the people at the front of the hall quieting, mutters about 'Elena Gilbert' replacing the previous conversations. Their identical brown eyes zeroed in on said girl easily; they had already know who the name belonged to due to Niklaus' complaining, along with Rebekah's. They smirked when they saw both Salvatore brothers' grab one of her arms.

"Ah! The Petrova doppelganger." Kol sighed dramatically, highly amused by the scene.

Kayla smirked, "They truly are all the same. Strumpets the lot of them. Don't you agree, Olly?"

He hummed, "I truly don't understand their obsession to play with pairs of brothers." Kol commented.

"Well, dear twin, they are known for their looks―or rather _look_ , not for having a brain."

Already bored with this news, they decided to go people watch from the top of the stairs. Their identical eyes scanned over the hundreds of people below them.

"The girl in the ratter revealing red dress." Kayla's eyes settled on said person, "She never had any money which pushed her to stealing children clothes and wearing them for herself, thus the reason why her left boob is almost out." She said with a smirk.

Kol chuckled, "The man in the oversized brown suit. A deer once mistook him for a tree while he was out for a walk and he has an unhealthy fear of defenseless forest animals ever since. Poor lad probably hasn't washed the thing guessing by the horrid smell coming from that direction."

His twin snorted, "Ah, speaking about that stench, he will probably be escorted out by one of Nik's 'employees'"

Just has she had said that one of said 'employees' came to lead the man out.

"More like slaves." Kol commented, amused by the look of outrage of the man's face.

"Who's that with Nik?" The youngest of the two pointed out their older brother who was currently talking to a blond girl wearing a very similar blue dress that they had seen in the sitting room earlier.

"Guessing by what she is wearing, that must be his date. I heard Beck's complain about him inviting a 'baby vampire' who is apparently one of the doppelgangers' friends."

"He invited a baby vampire?" Kayla asked shocked, "And one of Tatia 3.0's friends nonetheless. Well, it appears that our dear brother is losing his touch."

Klaus who had caught the tail end of the conversation glared up at them from the first floor, clearly not amused by his younger siblings' gossiping.

"Look at her bracelet, Olly." Kayla said, completely ignoring their brother currently giving them a death stare.

"It _strangely_ resembles the one belonging to the french princess who had fallen head over heals for Nik during the 13th century."

"Ah yes, I remember her. She _mysteriously_ died one night while out in the town with her _secret lover_ and her iconic diamond bracelet had disappeared _inexplicably_. The lover was _sadly_ never found and the whole homicide remains a _complete_ mystery. But to see this girl wearing a near _replica_ of the thing is truly an _unforeseen coincidence_ , don't you agree brother?"

He smirked, "Truly astonishing."

* * *

Elijah and Finn started to climb the stairs quickly followed by Rebekah and Nik, which meant it was time to present themselves to the citizens of Mystic Falls.

Once they had all taken place on the stairs―the twins standing at each other's side, of course―, Elijah caught the attention of everyone.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. Whenever our family is reunited like this, it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"It is tradition for one of us to get a dagger in the heart." Kayla said sarcastically, though no one outside of her family heard what she had said. The twins threw a glare at Nik who had turned to give her one as well.

"Kayla. Kol." Elijah warned them quietly. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." He resumed his speech, the humans none the wiser.

" _Systir_ , may I have this dance?" Kol asked her with a wicked smirk.

"Yes, you may _bróðir_ " Kayla responded, her face quickly morphing into her twin's expression.

They started to dance, listening in on their siblings conversation, "Lala, is that Matt Donovan with Bekah?"

She lazily looked over the guests quickly seeing her sister and her dance partner, "I do believe it is, Olly."

"Well, I think it is our _duty_ as her older siblings to make sure the boy is good for her." Kol said darkly.

"Indeed, I suppose a talk with the boy who came with our little sister is long overdue."

When it came time to switch partners Kol went with Rebekah while Kayla danced with Klaus.

"Bekah, dear, how are you fairing this evening?" Kol asked with a wide grin.

She gave him a dark look in reply, "I'm fine Kol, what about you? I haven't seen you two for a while."

"Ah yes, we were just appreciating the diversity of people here."

"Kol." She said curtly, "If you make a spectacle and ruin my party I will have you bled and hung in the middle of this very room."

"Calm yourself, baby sister, I would never dream of sabotaging your night." He said with a sly smirk.

* * *

"You look lovely, sister." Nik complimented.

Kayla smiled up at him, "And you are quite handsome yourself, brother. Now tell me what is happening with that girl I saw you dancing with."

"Her name is Caroline. She's rather intriguing for a baby vampire."

"I must say Nik, the last time we threw one of these bloody things you ended up daggering both Kol and I. And yet now you wish for us to be reunited. What changed?" She asked him.

"Mikael is dead." He stated.

"Yes I know, Nik. But that isn't enough to completely change you. Something else happened. Other than you finally ending our _father_ and breaking that damned curse."

"When Mikael confronted me he said that I had no one." He grumbled making sure no one could hear but Kayla.

She sighed, "So now you're running after a baby vampire by fear of being alone forever." She stated, "Nik, you _idiot_ , we might fight all the time and we might want to kill each other at times, but at the end of the day, we are _family_. If you would just stop treating us like enemies and constantly threatening us, you wouldn't be alone."

He didn't look in her eyes causing her to sigh again, "Niklaus, we are Mikaelsons. We are The Originals. People quake with fear at the sound of our name because we have the power to make them afraid. We have killed thousands mercilessly. And we have done worse to the people who dared to cross us and this family. We might be slightly unconventional at times," he snorted, "but when it comes down to it, we are there for each other. You are a Mikaelson―The Original Hybrid, nonetheless. Don't forget it."

With that said, she walked away to go find her missing twin.

* * *

 ** _Hello there! (yes I'm still alive...)_**  
 ** _It's been a while, but I am happy to report that I am officially on my summer break! I'm so so so sorry about the very (extremely) long wait for this chapter. But I refuse to abandon this story. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews_ ** (and shout-out to **Mikey8142** who officially gave Kol and Kayla a BROTP name: **Kolya** ).

 **Amalia** : Hello there, sorry for the wait. I'm not sure what will happen to Kol yet. But I can promise that it won't be like in the show because I hated how they killed him off (with Elena and Jeremy) and I despised how the Mikaelsons didn't do anything in retaliation. So we'll see... And thank you so much -xox-

 ** _I still don't own anything._**

 ** _Review. Favorite. Follow._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed,_**  
 ** _Elle -xox-_**


End file.
